Love is Difficult
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto is in love with Sasuke but Sasuke doesn't know. Itachi knows but he is in love with Naruto so he takes advantage of Naruto's heartbreak and gets into a sexual relationship that turns to more. Is love going to come for Naruto or is he going to be heartbroken? Let's see how far this can go before someone gets hurt.
1. Naruto's POV

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am dandy my friends. I am happy to acknowledge that I have had some of these stories for at least since last year. But I thought since it's October that I would post them. So enjoy them. Some of these stories won't be that long.**_

 _ **Pairing: ItaNaru**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure when it started but it did. He fell in love with his best friend but he was sure his best friend was one hundred percent straight seeing as he had a girlfriend already and knew about Naruto's preferences. He even made do with the fact to never get dressed in front of his friend after Naruto told him. Sasuke wasn't the perfect guy for Naruto but he liked that Sasuke was always there for him no matter what the problem was.

But what Naruto couldn't believe is that he was having sex with his best friends' brother Itachi. He is only a year older than them and once he found out Naruto was gay and not with his brother he took the opportunity for what it was. An advantage to getting with Naruto himself and that's where they found themselves now at this moment.

Itachi was kissing Naruto against his apartment wall. Naruto pushed him away quickly and then got off the wall walking quickly to his room before his parents came home. He didn't want to get caught in the act of what he was doing with Itachi. Not because he was ashamed but because he didn't want to have that conversation with his parents about his relationship with Itachi and he didn't want to talk to Sasuke about it.

"When are you going to tell my brother that we've been having sex?" Itachi asked as he pulled his sweater off setting it on Naruto's desk.

"Never because you will eventually get bored of me and find someone else," Naruto said as Itachi pushed him onto the bed touching Naruto's bare chest.

"You always say that but we've been doing this for six months now and I haven't stopped yet nor have I had sex with anyone else," Itachi said as he looked down at Naruto as he leaned over him.

Next thing you know there was loud banging on the door and Naruto scrambled up.

"I thought you said you weren't hanging out with anyone today," Itachi said getting his shirt and sweater than going toward Naruto's bathroom.

"I wasn't lying; no one is supposed to be coming over," Naruto said shoving Itachi.

"Put on a shirt," Itachi said as he pulled Naruto back over to him.

"So petty," Naruto mumbled but listened to Itachi anyway.

Itachi had his moments where he was really aggressive over Naruto and sometimes that actually turned Naruto on because he thought this was more than what it was. When he got to the door he was shocked to see Sasuke at the door with Sakura.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto she just won't listen," Sasuke said as he walked into the apartment going straight to Naruto's room.

"Listen?" Naruto asked confused as he followed his best friend and his best friends' girlfriend.

"Tell him Sakura," Sasuke said gesturing to her with his head.

"Is this going to be awkward for me?" Naruto asked before she decided what to say.

"She thinks that you have feelings for me," Sasuke said because she was taking too long to respond to him and he didn't want to answer Naruto's question.

"Yup awkward," Naruto said moving to sit down. "I'm... this is so weird you know that? What is the real problem with you two?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Why won't you answer the question?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have feelings for Sasuke," Naruto said with a straight face.

"How should we know you're telling the truth?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's head went back because he was already tired of this.

"You want to know how?" Naruto asked getting a nod from both of them. "Alright," Naruto said taking off his shirt and showing them the marks from Itachi. "I'm already in a relationship with someone," Naruto said getting shocked faces from both of them.

"When did you get into a relationship?" Sasuke asked getting over his initial shock.

"I don't want to start this conversation right now," Naruto said as he put his shirt back on.

"At the very least tell me how long? We can get to the person later." Sasuke said standing up.

"Six months," Naruto said getting up and going toward his bedroom door. "Come on I have things to do," Naruto said trying to get them out before Itachi tries to show himself.

Itachi did some really sadistic things when he feels jealous or bitter about things and this could possibly be one of those times.

"Did we interrupt?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"We should get going," Sasuke said knowing how irritated Naruto gets when he is in the middle of something and gets interrupted.

They all walked to the front door leaving before Sasuke turned to talk to him.

"We will talk more about this later," Sasuke said.

"Of course," Naruto said with a forced smile.

Sasuke sensed the tension with Naruto but didn't say anything and left with Sakura. Naruto closed the door leaning against it with his eyes closed.

"That was exhausting," Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He walked to his room and Itachi was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"You used me to disguise your feelings Naruto," Itachi said with a knowing smirk.

"You're annoying too," Naruto said with a laugh.

"So, are we dating now?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't say we were dating I said we were in a relationship and this is a relationship. They took it the way they wanted to take it." Naruto said.

"That's sly," Itachi said getting up and pulling Naruto away from the door into a kiss.

"You're the same," Naruto said kissing back with just as much passion.

When the two of them were done they laid on the bed like they weren't naked.

"Naruto, are you going to be in a real relationship with me?" Itachi asked as he turned to his side and looked at Naruto's face.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me despite knowing how I really feel?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously or I wouldn't be asking," Itachi said with a smirk coming on his face.

"You really don't care that I like your brother?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"I do care but I am confident that I can make you forget," Itachi said.

"You're so confident," Naruto said with a smile that wouldn't leave his face.

"Yes," Itachi said grabbing Naruto's hand. "So, what do you say Naruto?" Itachi said.

"I guess I hope it will be worth it," Naruto said.

Itachi got on top of Naruto looking down at him with a smirk.

"It will be worth it," Itachi said with the biggest smirk Naruto has ever seen him have.

"You better not be lying," Naruto said with a smile that Itachi didn't think he would see.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Itachi asked but didn't let Naruto respond before he kissed him.

Naruto didn't think this was right but Itachi wanted to make him forget his feelings so he was going to give him an actual try. This was going to be a start of a new chapter in their life whether he liked it or not.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Have a good day? Okay so Itachi is the one to start this relationship so don't condemn Naruto for it._**


	2. Itachi's POV

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: I just started it so of course, I will be finishing it. I finish all my stories.**_

 _ **A. Mizuki: Sorry about that but here it is.**_

 _ **naruita14: Je Vous remercie.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: You're welcome and no there won't be M-Preg sorry.**_

 _ **The Fucking Sea Queen: The shit won't hit the fan right away.**_

 _ **Titania1796: no ellos no pueden. no en este.**_

 _ **Guest: Here's more.**_

 _ **PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Itachi didn't really know when it started but he started liking Naruto and he couldn't get it out of his head the moment he found out. It started when he found out that Naruto admitted he was gay then he had to find out if he was with his brother or if his brother liked him. When both were confirmed that both weren't true Itachi nearly jumped for joy. But then he had to deal with one fallout and that was Naruto being in love with his brother and his dumbass brother being oblivious to it. But at that same time, Itachi couldn't help but be happy about his brother not liking Naruto in that way. He knew that was selfish but he couldn't help it.

He needed Naruto's focus on him so he came up with the idea of them being sex friends. Shockingly Naruto accepted he really didn't think Naruto would agree. The first couple times it was uncomfortable. Scratch that the first month was uncomfortable but Itachi wanted to keep getting his attention so he did anything to keep it on him. He had his moments where he got jealous and that showed when he marked Naruto on his body. He couldn't help but get irritated when he saw Naruto around Sasuke in school it was annoying. But what could he do but tolerate it?

"Sasuke," Itachi said as they walked past his table at lunch.

"Big brother, what are you doing in our lunch hour?" Sasuke asked confused sitting at the table.

Naruto just stood there and Itachi couldn't help but gesture for him to sit down which he did and shockingly he sat next to him. Itachi was happy but it shocked him so much that butterflies were in his stomach. He kept it inside though not wanting to show his happiness to his little brother.

"I had an extra class during my lunch hour so they told me I could be in this one," Itachi said knowing and happy that he could see Naruto.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke was confused by what Naruto did that was until Naruto gestured behind him noting that Sakura was coming.

"Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile on his face getting up from his seat.

Itachi turned toward Naruto and was caught with a sad smile that made him annoyed so he pinched Naruto's leg making him focus on him. Naruto looked at him annoyed but talked anyway.

"What class did you go to?" Naruto asked after the pinch.

"It was an Art class," Itachi said.

"What did you do in that class?" Naruto asked.

"Well every once in a while, I have to take an Art class because I need that class to graduate this year," Itachi said with a smile.

"What colleges did you sign up for?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha University," Itachi said firmly.

"I thought you were going to Suna University," Sasuke said interfering in their conversation after him and Sakura sat down.

"I don't want to go there anymore," Itachi said.

"Did someone change your mind?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi side eyed Naruto and noticed the blonde was eating his food and wasn't even watching him.

"You can say that," Itachi said.

"What are you guys doing sitting here?" Kiba asked Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto didn't move but Sasuke did.

"We were talking to Itachi. Is everyone at the table?" Sasuke asked their friend.

Kiba was a friend they met in middle school but Itachi never cared to know any of their friends. All he wanted to know was Naruto.

"Are you coming Naruto?" Sasuke asked when he noticed that Naruto didn't get up.

"I will be over there in a minute," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke said walking away from them with Sakura and Kiba talking to each other.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"They are talking about the upcoming trip we usually go on when break starts for winter," Naruto said.

"You're going?" Itachi asked.

"I usually do go for these things but this year it's going to be awkward," Naruto said as he took another bite of his food.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because I am dating you now," Naruto said.

"Why does that matter?" Itachi asked.

"Because wouldn't you want to spend some time with me on the holidays?" Naruto asked.

"I can always get my brother to invite me," Itachi said.

"Hey, you guys why don't you come sit over here?" Sasuke said coming back over to the table.

"Both of us?" Itachi asked. "Are you sure your friends won't mind?" Itachi asked.

"They don't now come on; I can't just leave my older brother over here alone," Sasuke said.

Naruto grabbed the rest of his sandwich and fruit then threw away his tray.

"Okay I will be over there with you guys then," Itachi said getting up as he watched Naruto walk back to the table his friends were at.

"What were you and Naruto talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked.

"You know he is in a relationship, right?" Sasuke commented.

"Your point brother?" Itachi asked.

"You getting close to him," Sasuke said.

"Little brother," Itachi said with a laugh that made Sasuke look at him differently than poke him in the forehead going to sit at the table going straight next to Naruto again.

Sasuke gave Itachi an odd look as he rubbed his forehead but Itachi ignored it.

"Sasuke we can go to the Snow village for our ski trip," Kiba said.

Shikamaru just fell asleep at the table.

"How many days are you all going for?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi you can come if you want. Everyone here is in a relationship and we don't want to leave Naruto alone." Sakura said gesturing to all the pairs.

"You guys I told you I can stay home," Naruto said.

"No way Naruto, you can't stay home. You go with us on every trip it wouldn't be as fun without you." Kiba said.

"Hey if Naruto stays, home, can I?" Shikamaru grumbled lazily.

"No one is staying home. What do you say brother do you want to come?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't be intruding?" Itachi asked smirking at the thought that they are bringing Naruto's boyfriend secretly.

"No," Sasuke said and everyone shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads. "Unless Naruto wants to bring his boyfriend with us," Sasuke said calling him out to everyone.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"What?" Naruto said jumping as he ate his fruit.

"You're in a relationship? Why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't tell anyone, they just found out yesterday," Naruto said gestured between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Damn, secrets are everywhere," Kiba grumbled out.

"Isn't there always?" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he stood to stretch.

"I will go if Naruto doesn't mind," Itachi said.

"I don't mind," Naruto said getting up about to head to class. "At least I won't be bored," Naruto said as he walked away from the table feeling it get awkward.

"Do you think he is mad about that?" Sasuke asked when Naruto didn't wait for anyone.

"I think if he wanted everyone to know he would have just said something himself," Itachi commented getting up.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked once Itachi walked away.

Itachi didn't hear his brother's reply because he was too busy chasing after Naruto.

"Hey, are you really okay with me going?" Itachi asked when he realized Naruto was waiting for him.

They were going toward Naruto's locker.

"No, I don't mind, I really was going to be bored seeing as everyone is in a relationship at the table and are going to pair up and shit," Naruto said.

"So, you don't mind being paired up with me?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Ita," Naruto said laughing it off.

Oh, how he loved seeing that smile. Itachi couldn't help the smile that came on his face from seeing Naruto laugh and smile at him.

The rest of Itachi's day was uneventful. He wishes he could go by Naruto's to hang out today but he can't because Naruto works at his part-time job today so he was stuck at home. He was caught up on all his work so he was just spinning in his chair until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Itachi said.

It was Sasuke.

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Can I ask you something serious?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah anything little brother," Itachi said.

"Do you think I make Naruto uncomfortable?" Sasuke asked and Itachi had the feeling that that wasn't the question he was expecting.

"Why would I know that?" Itachi asked.

"Are you two doing something together?" Sasuke asked.

"Woah Sasuke why are you asking that?" Itachi asked.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to but I saw you two hanging out one day and Naruto hasn't been around any new guy aside from you two hanging out more than usual. So, are you two dating?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you ask me this and not him?" Itachi asked.

"Because Naruto is evasive, he will change the subject and won't tell me anything," Sasuke said.

"If I told you that we're just hanging out because all his friends are busy with their girlfriends how would you take that answer? And couldn't he be dating someone from his part-time job?" Itachi asked not knowing that Sasuke didn't know about the job.

"Part-time job?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sasuke you don't know about his part-time job?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Is he really your best friend or mine?" Itachi asked getting a glare from Sasuke.

"I haven't had time to talk to him properly lately," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke let's be serious when he confessed to you nine months ago that he was gay you distanced yourself from him. You don't even get dressed in front of him anymore." Itachi said.

"Hey, that's not fair to say," Sasuke said.

"Is it really unfair?" Itachi asked tilting his head to the side.

"It was weird okay; I didn't want people to think we were in a relationship I didn't mean to distance myself from him," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I think everyone knew you didn't like him when you were dating Sakura for a year now," Itachi said.

"They could have thought I was undercover," Sasuke said.

"They could still think that," Itachi said. "Is that why you called him out today for his relationship?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't do that on purpose I just thought that the others knew about it too," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you didn't even know about it why would they?" Itachi asked catching Sasuke in his lie.

"Okay fine you caught me but I still didn't want to hurt his feelings," Sasuke said.

"Oh, you didn't," Itachi said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he would have mentioned it to you," Itachi said. "Did he?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Then he's not mad at you and if you really think he just texts him or calls him. Don't be so difficult and not only that but if you really want to know who he is dating ask him." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room after a nod of his head and pulling out his phone. Itachi sighed with relief because he wasn't sure if Naruto would be happy if he told his brother that they were the ones in a relationship. He honestly didn't know how Sasuke would react to it anyway. He hoped not bad.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This one was in Itachi's POV. You will see the story going back and forth between Itachi and Naruto. As for MPREG sorry there won't be any of that in this story.**_


	3. Naruto's POV 2

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 ** _naruita14: Il a demenage parce qu'il croyait que Naruto l'aimait c'est pourquoi il l'a fait._**

 ** _yuzukikuran476: Sorry bud. No MPREG this time._**

 ** _The Fucking Sea Queen: Sorry here's another chapter._**

 ** _This chapter is dedicated to Ihoppop. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were sitting next to each other in Sasuke's room as Sasuke argued with Sakura over the phone and it was getting awkward for both of them. They learned way too much in the past ten minutes that they personally didn't need to know.

"We should get out of here," Naruto said softly so Sasuke wouldn't be brought out of his argument.

"Yeah," Itachi said shaking his head.

Naruto got up first and made it to the door and Itachi quickly followed saluting his brother bye.

"That wasn't something I wanted to learn about your brother," Naruto said as he sat at Itachi's desk.

"He told me about their sexual relationships but that was way more detailed than I ever wanted to know about," Itachi said lying on his bed.

The room went silent and the two were fine with that.

"Do you think you can help me with my math grade?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I got time," Itachi said.

Sasuke walked into the room sighing annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry about that are you two readies to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said spinning out of the chair.

Itachi got up too and followed the two out of his room. Naruto didn't know how he ended up hanging out with Sasuke more but he noticed that Sasuke seemed to be trying to hang out with him a lot more. He didn't really understand but he was happy to hang out with him. Itachi didn't really seem to leave the two of them alone either which he found amusing.

"Naruto do you think your boyfriend is going to be okay with us all going to Snow County for the holidays?" Sasuke asked as they were eating.

"Yeah I already told him about it," Naruto said.

"What would you say if Naruto was dating someone you knew?" Itachi asked.

"I wouldn't care," Sasuke said turning his head but he looked uncomfortable making Naruto hit Itachi.

"Liar," Itachi said making things worse.

"You both are making me uncomfortable," Naruto said making him stand up.

"Sorry," Itachi said pulling Naruto back down.

"Yeah me too," Sasuke said noticing how tense Naruto became.

"So why were you and Sakura arguing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that... it's because I have been canceling dates to hang out with you." Sasuke said.

"You've been canceling dates why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I noticed that I haven't been hanging out with you like that and I feel like I have been being a bad friend. Come on man I didn't even know you were dating someone," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke it's because I didn't want to tell you or make you uncomfortable," Naruto said brutally honest.

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable," Sasuke said.

"I think I should leave you two alone," Itachi said getting up and walking away from them before either of them could say anything.

"Sasuke you don't have to lie you pulled away the moment I told you I was gay which is understandable," Naruto said.

"I didn't do it intentionally," Sasuke said.

"A part of you did because you thought I liked you too," Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"I didn't think that at all," Sasuke said.

"Yes, you did because you felt uncomfortable thinking, I was looking at you and having to validate with me that I didn't like you when you could have just said to Sakura that I didn't like you," Naruto said. "Then you stopped letting me sleep over when I told you I was gay," Naruto said shocking Sasuke even more not even noticing how much he changed toward Naruto when Naruto told him his secret.

"I didn't mean to do that," Sasuke said frowning.

"It's alright Sasuke. I expected it that's why I told you because I wanted you to know." Naruto said.

"Naruto did you want to push me away?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe I did," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I know who you're dating?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, but are you sure you really want to know?" Naruto asked.

Naruto didn't know why but he was feeling extremely spiteful and he didn't know how to explain it.

"Now I'm kind of scared with how you're talking," Sasuke said.

Naruto spotted Itachi coming toward them again and just as Itachi was about to get to the table Naruto smiled a smile that made Itachi and Sasuke want to run away.

"I'm dating Itachi," Naruto said.

The three of them were in a silent battle at the moment. Itachi was shocked Naruto said they were dating. He couldn't believe what Naruto did but he couldn't help but be happy about it.

"You're what?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes.

"We're dating," Naruto said making Itachi giddy.

"I can't believe you just said it out loud," Itachi said coming to sit next to Naruto.

"No way are you two dating," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Yes, we are Sasuke," Naruto said.

"How the hell can you date my brother?" Sasuke asked getting agitated then turned to his brother. "And how can you date my best friend?" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't think that's your business Sasuke," Naruto said standing up and walking off.

Naruto felt bad but at the same time he wanted this tip toeing around him to stop and that was the only way it would. He could talk to them both later. He didn't know what they were saying behind him and at the moment he didn't care. Before he knew he was already at his apartment unlocking the door.

It was at least an hour later when someone rang and knocks on the door. Naruto didn't bother answering because Kushina his mother was home so he knew she would. He didn't even bother taking off his head phones.

He noticed when Itachi walked into his room but he didn't turn to look at him or make a motion to knowing he was in the room.

"What was the gain in telling him Naruto?" Itachi asked lying on Naruto's bed.

"Maybe I just wanted to be left alone," Naruto said.

"Why don't you just try to fall in love with me?" Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"Are you getting more jealous?" Naruto asked as he spun to look at Itachi only to see his lip busted. "What happened to you?" Naruto asked running to his bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"I'm fine," Itachi said.

"He hit you," Naruto said as he came out his bathroom.

"Yeah but don't worry I didn't hit him back," Itachi said with a chuckle as he got up for Naruto.

"Shit why not?" Naruto asked getting the alcohol from under his desk from when he went to training at the gym with Sasuke and Itachi.

"Because I taunted him and I didn't care to hit him back," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he dabbed the alcohol on a cotton swab.

Naruto dabbed Itachi's face getting a hiss from him.

"I still can't believe you told him," Itachi said trying to lean back but Naruto held his head.

"He needed to know sooner or later," Naruto said.

"Trying to get him away from you huh?" Itachi guessed.

"Yes and no but he still needed to know eventually right?" Naruto said.

"Yes, your right," Itachi said.

The room went quiet as Naruto continued to clean the wound on Itachi's face.

"Why can't you fall in love with me?" Itachi questioned softly.

"It's not like I'm not trying," Naruto said looking away with a soft blush on his face.

Naruto was embarrassed that he was saying what he was saying but he really was trying that was the whole reason he told Sasuke the truth. He wanted to get over the younger Uchiha so badly that he gave in to the aggression that he was holding in.

"Naruto, I love you," Itachi whispered grabbing Naruto's face kissing him softly.

Naruto's breath hitched at the confession and the softness from the kiss. Naruto pushed away at first only to get his arms held and the kiss deepened. Itachi made eye contact with Naruto and couldn't help but push forward. Naruto was shocked by what was happening but at the same time he was letting it happen and couldn't help but embrace the kiss after a couple pushes.

Maybe he could fall in love again and with the older Uchiha nonetheless.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Do you think Itachi is pushing his feelings on Naruto while he's vulnerable? Or do you think he is just taking the chance?_**


	4. Itachi's POV 2

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Ihoppop: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Its slowly coming to flourish.**_

 _ **Youngcoco18: I'm glad and thank you.**_

 _ **PinkiePieParty122894: Thanks. :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: He is taking the chance but he is also taking advantage of it.**_

 _ **Guest; TLTLI: Thank you.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **naruita14: il peut etre.**_

 _ **bg28: He is benefitting but I think it's starting to get to him.**_

 _ **The Fucking Sea Queen: You're welcome.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure if his feelings would ever be reciprocated by Naruto but he could only hope. It has only been a week since Naruto admitted to being in a relationship with him to Sasuke and Sasuke hasn't really talked to either of them. Naruto hasn't even come to lunch since then either.

When Itachi finally did find Naruto, he found him either in the library quietly eating in the corner or on the roof away from everyone. It was kind of sad in Itachi's opinion. He wanted to see the cheerful blonde that he fell in love with again but he knew if he wanted that blonde, he had to get his brother and the blonde to talk again and that was something he didn't want at the moment.

"Naruto," Itachi called out softly.

"Yeah?" Naruto said not fully awake.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow since its Friday?" Itachi asked.

"Where?" Naruto asked opening his eyes to look at Itachi.

"To the amusement park," Itachi said knowing it was going to get Naruto's competitive spirit pumping.

"That sounds like fun; we need to talk about something important anyway," Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"I am kind of scared now," Itachi said but the smile that Naruto gave him was sweet and small.

"Don't worry it's nothing like that," Naruto said grabbing Itachi's hand.

"So how do you want to meet up?" Itachi asked.

"I was thinking maybe you can spend the night at my apartment today and we can go in the morning with each other," Naruto suggested.

"I thought you didn't want me to spend the night?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi it will be easier just take the invite," Naruto said looking completely exhausted.

"Have you been sleeping?" Itachi asked coming to Naruto's side.

"Not good, since I told Sasuke that we were together," Naruto said.

"It has been really bothering you haven't it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said honestly.

"Why don't you try to talk to him?" Itachi asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Naruto said.

"Oh," Itachi said confused.

"I will tell you later," Naruto said standing up to go back to his class because the bell started ringing. "See you," Naruto said walking out the library running right into Sakura.

Itachi saw Naruto flinch but as he got up Naruto moved more toward his class down the hall from the library. The moment Itachi got out the library he saw Sakura talking to Naruto and he wished he could hear what was being said because Naruto didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

"If he wants to talk to me, he can," Naruto said as Itachi walked past to get to his class that was all Naruto said before Naruto walked into his class leaving Sakura by herself.

Itachi shrugged and walked away without even looking back. He wasn't going to get involved because he wasn't sure what would happen if he did get involved.

The day went by pretty fast for Itachi and he was excited because he really wanted to talk to Naruto about what he wanted to say. When he walked out of his last class and to his locker Naruto was standing there.

"Naruto," Itachi said not being able to help the smile that came on his face he was excited to see the blonde.

Itachi was shocked to see Naruto turn to see him and he was smiling.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked as he made it to his locker.

"I want to get out of here and go on a date," Naruto said biting his lip.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Where are we going?" Itachi asked as he put his stuff in the locker and take things out into his book bag.

"We should go somewhere out of Konoha for a while," Naruto said.

"Are you running?" Itachi asked.

Itachi watched Naruto and knew what he said was true.

"Yeah I am but I know I am going to have to face it sooner or later I just rather do it after I talk to you," Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said grabbing his stuff quicker than closing his locker.

As they both started walking away, they heard Naruto's name being called and that only made Itachi grab his hand and run toward the exit with Naruto laughing and people shocked by what they were seeing. The two weren't really open with their relationship but they wouldn't deny it to others if people asked.

They got to Itachi's car quickly got in and sped out of the parking lot of the school. Just as Itachi sped out he saw his brother looking sad and disappointed.

"Are you avoiding him now?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just understand you want to talk to me first. So, what is it?" Itachi asked as they drove toward the mountains and woods area.

"Do you think I should tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think you should," Itachi said.

"That's not what I mean," Naruto said.

"What do you mean then?" Itachi asked nervously.

"I mean I was considering telling him that I used to like him," Naruto said.

"You don't like him anymore?" Itachi asked confused.

"No, I do... at least I think I do but... I don't know." Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"I feel like you should only tell him that if you don't like him anymore. Do you want to be with him instead of me?" Itachi asked sadly.

"Itachi... you already knew I had feelings for him when we got together," Naruto said sounding sad.

"But?" Itachi asked.

"I like being around you and being in this relationship with you. It has been fun and different," Naruto said with a smile that shocked Itachi.

"And?" Itachi said wanting him to continue.

"I may not like you in the same way as you like me but I still want this relationship so no I don't want to be with Sasuke," Naruto answered.

Itachi felt the whole world go by him as he heard those words.

"I'm glad because if you were about to break up with me because of Sasuke there was going to be a problem," Itachi said making Naruto laugh. "That's not funny asshole," Itachi stated.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Naruto said grabbing his hand.

"Good," Itachi said softly making him speed up a little.

The rest of the ride was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet and Naruto seemed to fall asleep which actually shocked Itachi because the blonde said he was having problems falling asleep and that made him happy because that meant Naruto felt comfortable around him. But as Itachi saw Naruto asleep that also made him tired of making him fall asleep.

When Itachi finally woke up he saw Naruto outside his car staring at the sky which was dark.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" Itachi asked as he got out his car.

"Well because I just woke up right now too," Naruto said.

Itachi moved toward Naruto grabbing his hand and leaning against his car. Itachi saw the way Naruto bit his lip and was curious about what Naruto was thinking.

"Can I try something?" Naruto asked softly.

Itachi was shaken when he heard the soft question and his heart was pounding from the environment already.

"Yes," Itachi said not even asking what Naruto was talking about.

Itachi didn't even see Naruto with how quickly Naruto moved until he felt soft lips on his in one of the softest kisses he has ever had with Naruto. As a matter of fact, he never had a gentle kiss with Naruto at least not like this one. They were always rough and sexual full of sexual frustrations and stress but this one was tender and the hand on his cheek was caressing him so gently that he could hear his heart in his ears.

As Naruto pulled away from Itachi's face Itachi couldn't believe the bright blush on Naruto's face. Naruto turned away from him quickly shaking Itachi out of his shock and making him pull Naruto back to him kissing him gently again. The two pulled away and they couldn't get their beating hearts to calm down.

"What did you want to try?" Itachi whispered.

"I wanted to know if... it was just about sex with us because I didn't think I could do it anymore to you if it was," Naruto said.

"You said if it was does that mean it's not?" Itachi asked his heart beating fast.

"That means it's not," Naruto said biting his lip and turning his head quickly away.

Itachi wasn't sure if that meant Naruto liked him too or not but it made him happy to hear those words and he couldn't contain it making him pull Naruto into a big hug.

"Alright, you big lug let's get back to my apartment and watch some movies before my mom starts to get worried and starts calling your mom," Naruto said pushing Itachi off him.

Itachi noticed the blush and he was happy to know that he actually had a chance with Naruto instead of it just being about sex like in the beginning. The ride home was much quieter than the ride there but it didn't bother either of them because they got everything off their chest already.

"I am so going to enjoy going to the amusement park tomorrow," Naruto said as they got out the car.

"Definitely we should play all the games and see who wins more," Itachi said knowing he was starting Naruto's competitive streak.

"Oh, what are we going to bet on?" Naruto asked excited with a big smile on his face as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Who has to pay for the next date?" Itachi asked.

"Oh no I got an idea," Naruto said smirking hard and making Itachi nervous which made Naruto laugh out loud. "Don't worry so much," Naruto said opening the door.

"That is worrisome as you say it," Itachi said making Naruto laugh more.

As they walked in the apartment they continued to laugh and talk to each other.

"Hey mom," Naruto said heading to his room as she continued to watch her show.

"Good evening Kushina," Itachi said.

"Good evening you two, where were you two?" Kushina asked turning around.

"We went to the woods area on the mountain to check out the leaf changing," Naruto said honestly.

"That seems like a sweet date," Kushina said with a smile shocking Itachi.

"How? How did you know?" Itachi questioned.

"She's my mom she finds out everything," Naruto said.

"And you're here so often that it can't be mistaken for anything else," Kushina said.

"It was an outing mom but it wasn't a date," Naruto said.

"I thought you said it was," Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"I thought you didn't want it to be a date," Naruto said.

"What makes you think that?" Itachi asked.

"Because you never agreed you just questioned why I wanted to leave," Naruto said.

"I first said sure that means yes Naruto," Itachi said.

"Okay I'm sorry yes mom we were on a date," Naruto said making Kushina and Itachi laugh.

"I haven't seen you this lively in a while it makes me happy. Speaking of which Sasuke is waiting for you in your bedroom." Kushina said making Naruto want to run away.

Itachi saw the look on Naruto's face and knew Naruto was going to flee so he grabbed his hand and dragged him toward his room.

"Talk to him," Itachi said softly so no one else could hear him. "Tell him whatever you want just know that you aren't getting out of this relationship from whatever he says back to you," Itachi said making Naruto smile.

It wasn't the normal happy smile or even the small smirk that he shows often it was a sad smile. Itachi didn't like it which made him kiss him and push him gently toward the door.

"I will be out here talking to your mother," Itachi said.

"What are you still doing out here?" Kushina asked as Itachi walked up to her.

"I don't know what to do," Itachi said honestly sitting next to her.

Itachi didn't get to see the sad face Kushina made like she understood everything he was talking about.

"Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help I have been married for thirty-three years." Kushina said.

"It's hard because I really like Naruto but I don't... I feel like we get closer and then there are moments where he shuts me out. I don't know how to handle that and sometimes it makes me uneasy about it. I just want him to like me the same way I like him." Itachi expressed.

"I think Naruto likes you a lot more than you know. I also think he likes you more than even he knows." Kushina said making Itachi look up. "Sometimes people think they know what they want until that particular thing is... showed for what it really is and that's not always a good thing just have faith in him because if he didn't like you he wouldn't be with you," Kushina said.

"Thank you," Itachi said giving her a soft smile. "That made me feels better at least," Itachi said.

"I'm here to help any way I can," Kushina said with a sweet smile.

Sasuke walked out of the room without saying anything to anyone or even looking toward Kushina and Itachi walking right out the front door.

"I think you should go in there now," Kushina said. "I wish you good luck," Kushina said pushing Itachi up.

Itachi was grateful but he wasn't sure what he was going to see when he went into the room and he was actually quite scared about it. A part of him wanted to follow after his brother but he didn't and just walked to the bedroom door. He knocked on the door getting a light come in.

When he walked into the room it looked like a tornado went through it and he wasn't sure what the hell happened in there and was kind of scared to ask.

"What happened?" Itachi asked before he could even stop himself.

Naruto sighed loudly not even hiding it as he leaned back on his bed. Itachi shut the door quickly and realized only the desk lamp was on but it was on the floor.

"We fought," Naruto said not even moving.

That sentence alone made Itachi turn on the light. Naruto sat up and Itachi freaked out.

"What the fuck happened?" Itachi asked running into Naruto's bathroom then back to Naruto.

"He looks worse I promise," Naruto lied with a laugh.

"You don't have to lie to me," Itachi said saddened.

Itachi started cleaning out the wounds. Naruto had a mark that looked like a cut around his neck area, a busted lip, and a cut on his chin. His nose was bleeding when Itachi first came in that's why Itachi freaked out the way he did.

"You know I love you and I feel like I loved you for a long time and seeing you this way hurts my heart a lot and it makes me worried about you. I just want you to be okay and if you need to cry just do it and I will be here with you." Itachi said shocking Naruto because of the confession as Itachi continued to clean the wounds

Itachi didn't even realize he confessed his real feelings until he looked up at Naruto's face seeing a blush across his cheeks which made him blush a bright red. This was more than what he said last time this was stating how long he has actually had feelings for Naruto.

"Um... how long have you loved me?" Naruto asked his heart beating faster.

"Can we ignore what I just said?" Itachi asked blush covering his whole face.

"Fine but don't think I will forget what you just said," Naruto said.

Itachi was blushing and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Naruto was too. The moment he was about to speak again he saw the tears falling and he realized how composed Naruto has been holding together until this very moment and he felt very sad about it. He couldn't do anything about Naruto's pain aside from just being there for him. When Naruto finally settled down Itachi and him chose a movie and watched it falling asleep together but Itachi couldn't help but feel like something is wrong with what he was trying to do now and he planned on solving it for Naruto. He just didn't know how or when he was going to be able to or if he will have the courage to do it when the time came.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Kushina and Itachi had a heart to heart. Naruto's feelings are very open with his parents on how he feels._**


	5. Naruto's POV 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? Did everyone have a good holiday? Mine was nuts but what's new?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Youngcoco18: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **The Fucking Sea Queen: You will see in this chapter what happened in the room because there is a flashback.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto was ready at the amusement park already. Itachi went back home in the morning to change but Naruto didn't mind because that gave him time to at least fix what Sasuke damaged. He kind of regrets what he said yesterday because of the reaction Sasuke gave him. He didn't think to tell the truth was going to go well but he wanted to at least get everything out. He knew that he may have lost his best friend and that broke his heart. Sasuke was never going to be the same to him ever again.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Naruto why didn't you tell me you were dating my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't think you needed to know," Naruto said.

"Stop bullshitting me," Sasuke said.

"If you're so sure that I am bullshitting you then tell me the reason you think I didn't tell you?" Naruto said.

"I don't know," Sasuke said pacing. "That's why I'm asking you and then you avoid me," Sasuke said.

"You really want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't," Sasuke said.

"I used to like you that's why and at the time of you starting with Sakura I felt hurt and I and your brother got into a sexual relationship. It only started getting serious recently, as a matter of fact, it was the day you and Sakura showed up to my house to question me." Naruto said.

"You're using my brother?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"More like your brother was using my broken heart to be in some type of relationship with me. But I'm sure you knew I liked you. I am one hundred percent confident that you knew I did and that's why you started shutting me out of everything. Little did you know I didn't want to be involved in anything anyway." Naruto said.

"So, you don't want to be my friend?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't say that but I see you're ignoring all my statements about you knowing about my feelings," Naruto said calling Sasuke out with his evasive behavior.

"Well, what the hell do you want me to say?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nothing just stays out of my business with your brother," Naruto said and that's when Sasuke swung with them tumbling around.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to say the next time he saw Sasuke or their friends because he didn't want to go to the ski trip this year either. While he was waiting for Itachi he noticed that it was getting later than what Itachi said to meet by and that was starting to worry him considering Itachi was never late for anything so he called him.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Itachi said.

"Hey, where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't make it but I think it's best what I did so I hope you have a good day," Itachi said hanging up before Naruto could say anything.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

"What the fuck?" Naruto said looking at his phone.

As he turned around, he walked right into someone making them fall and he looked down. It was Sasuke. Sasuke actually looked more damaged than he did and he was confident he didn't do that to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he helped Sasuke up. "And what happened to your face? I am confident in my fighting skills but I know I didn't do all that," Naruto said.

"Itachi did it when I told him I didn't want to come here," Sasuke said turning his face annoyed.

"Oh, that does sound like him," Naruto said turning his head as he blushed slightly thinking about what happened between them last night. "Well if you want to go and hang out with someone you can," Naruto said walking away because he already had the band for the park.

"WAIT!" Sasuke said stopping Naruto. "I will go with you," Sasuke said following after Naruto quickly.

"Fine," Naruto said and went to the roller coaster first because he needed some excitement aside from his boyfriend bailing on their date and setting him up with his brother.

"Where are you heading?" Sasuke asked.

"Roller coaster," Naruto responded.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't even think of you when I decided. I... your brother told me we would ride all the rides and now he isn't here so I just went along with what I felt." Naruto said.

"Do you really have feelings for my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"I am sorting myself out... and he is wonderfully patient. I think I could feel the same way for him if I just get rid of my hiccup." Naruto said.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Sasuke asked as they got on the roller coaster.

"I... I don't know," Naruto said.

"How do you know if you do or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't even explain that myself," Naruto said.

Naruto had to hold back a chuckle when Sasuke didn't notice he got on the roller coaster until it started.

"I don't want to be on, NOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed as it started.

Naruto felt Sasuke grab a hold of his hand and couldn't help but laugh. He actually smiled a real smile that he hasn't been able to have for a while around Sasuke. When they got off the ride Naruto couldn't stop laughing at Sasuke who wobbled off the ride.

"You were screaming the whole time that I think they took a picture of it. I am going to see because I want that picture for sure. Maybe I will send it to Itachi," Naruto said walking away quickly that he didn't catch the small smile on Sasuke's face.

The park was fun and both were settled on not talking their problems out. As they walked out the park Naruto seemed perfectly fine with not saying anything about it.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly as Naruto went to his mother's car he borrowed.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked holding a doll and the picture he bought from the first roller coaster.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto wanted to say no he really did but the look in Sasuke's eyes made him feel guilty so he just nodded and followed Sasuke to sit down.

They went quiet again as they sat across from each other.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't want to talk to me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't want to talk about yesterday at all," Naruto said looking away with a pained expression.

"So, what are we not friends anymore?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto could hear the pain in his voice. It was like Sasuke was swallowed in sadness. He knew that voice.

"I didn't say that," Naruto said sighing.

"Then we have to talk about what is going on between us and you and my brother," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we don't have to talk about what's going on with me and your brother. That is my business I don't ask you about your and Sakura's relationship and the details. I don't want to share that with you," Naruto said making Sasuke flinch.

Naruto saw it but he wasn't going to change his mind about that.

"How do I know you're not using him?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not, just believe it when I tell you. Trust me as you told me to do to you," Naruto said annoyed.

"Then if you have feelings for me why are you with him?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Because I don't want those feelings when I know nothing will happen. I am giving your brother a chance. A real chance and..." Naruto said turning his face because he knew he was blushing just from the thought of what Itachi said yesterday.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"He seems good for me. I enjoy being around him." Naruto said.

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye that Sasuke tilted his head like he was confused by something.

"Who would you choose to be with if I told you I wanted to be with you?" Sasuke asked shocking Naruto.

'Itachi,' Naruto thought without hesitation but he was so shocked he didn't say anything.

"Are you fucking with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I want to know," Sasuke said completely serious.

"I would choose Itachi," Naruto said.

"See," Sasuke said with a fond smile.

"Yeah," Itachi said behind Naruto making Naruto turn around quickly to see Itachi behind him.

"You bastard," Naruto said with a smile but he never broke eye contact with Itachi.

"Have a good day you two," Sasuke said shuffling away from them. "Oh, and Naruto I'm sorry about everything since you told me you were gay," Sasuke said but he didn't wait for Naruto to say anything.

He just left. And now Naruto was here with the Uchiha he was growing feelings before.

"I thought you were going to tell him that you would be with him," Itachi said letting out a breath of relief.

"That's why he wanted to talk about us," Naruto said with a smile.

"I made him," Itachi said.

"You're a stupid genius," Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto watched how Itachi bit his lip with nervousness.

"Come here you," Naruto said pulling him toward his mother's car.

He pushed Itachi into the car and then got into the car. As Itachi was about to talk Naruto kissed him.

"You're an asshole for ditching me on our date," Naruto said when he pulled apart.

"I owe you," Itachi said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't ignore the peaceful smile he got from Itachi and for that moment he knew he chose the right person to be with. Itachi was everything to Naruto that Sasuke wasn't. Itachi did everything to make him happy even if it meant sacrificing himself for his happiness. He knew one thing was for sure he was going to try his best to make Itachi that happy in return.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This was a nice side of Naruto that was being shown. Sasuke also was really scared to lose his best friend and his relationship with his brother. Itachi also wanted to fix the problem between Sasuke and Naruto but that also led to a little violence. I also think it was nice what Sasuke did for his brother by asking Naruto that question._**

 ** _Just to let everyone know that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter._**


	6. Itachi's POV 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: I would like everyone to know that this won't be my last chapter. I have one more chapter to this story that involves Sasuke's POV for it all. How he felt and what he knew and what he denied as he watched his brother and best friend. You will know everything from his POV. I hope you enjoyed this story. It will be marked as complete but just know that if you read this story it has one more chapter to it involving Sasuke's POV hopefully I will be posting it before the week ends._**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: You will see. :)**_

 _ **Guest: You will be happy to know there is another chapter in Sasuke's perspective.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mistress-Otaku-Uzumaki-Fox: I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: Thank you and Merry late Christmas. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It was two months since Itachi began his relationship with Naruto and he was excited to go on this ski trip with him and his friends. He didn't care to hang out with all Naruto and Sasuke's friends but he was going to make the best on hanging out with Naruto.

"Itachi are you sure you want to go with us without any of your own friends?" Sasuke asked sitting in his room.

"I wouldn't hang out with any of them anyway so no point in that," Itachi said.

"Is this the first time you're going to be alone with him again since last month?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said nervously.

The first two months neither of them made the move to do anything sexual with each other because they wanted to get Naruto's feelings straightened out first. Then after that came him having to study properly for his college exams, he would have to take to get in. So, the two have been really busy sorting through life. They spent time together but it was never alone. It was always with someone.

"You know he knows how to ski really well right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah he did say something about trying to teach me. But I am good I am a natural athlete so I don't need help." Itachi said.

"Okay well don't blame me if I don't catch you when you fall," Naruto said at the door with a smirk on his face.

"I will prove you wrong," Itachi said offended.

"I hope so," Naruto said with a smile. "Sasuke Sakura is downstairs for you," Naruto said gesturing downstairs with his head.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and ran out of the room.

Naruto walked into the room and sat down on Itachi's bed.

"I thought you didn't want to be alone with me," Itachi teased.

"Are you that sexually pressed?" Naruto teased making Itachi blush.

"No," Itachi snapped a little but had a smile on his face as he did.

"Oh yeah I got something for you," Naruto said going to his bag by the door.

Itachi just watched as Naruto moved, he was really curious about what he got him. Naruto got him random presents very often. A lot of the time it was Dango or some other type of sweets for when he was studying. One time, Naruto gave him flowers he set them on his bed stand and when he got home, he couldn't help but blush from the sight of them.

Itachi noticed that Naruto was really giving him a chance. Itachi even noticed that Naruto stopped those gazes he used to give Sasuke but the two never talked about how he felt. Whatever Naruto had for him he pulled it out slowly.

"I got this for you because I saw it and it, kind matched mine," Naruto said pulling out a crow key chain and Itachi couldn't help the soft smile that came on his face.

"Why a crow?" Itachi asked.

"Because you said those were your favorite birds because of their intelligence," Naruto said with a smile that said he remembered their weird conversation about birds. "And to be honest crows always remind me of you," Naruto said softly blushing.

"You remembered," Itachi said slowly as he took it out of Naruto's hand.

"Of course, I did," Naruto said with a blush appearing on his face making him turn his head.

Itachi couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on his face and just as he was about to pull Naruto to him then they got called from downstairs.

"ITACHI! NARUTO COME ON!" Sasuke screamed.

He didn't know his brother could scream that loud but he did. He actually felt like smacking his brother at the moment for interrupting them.

'Damn it he ruined the moment,' Itachi thought to himself but the smile on Naruto's face made him question if the moment was ruined at all but postponed.

"Let's get going before Sasuke goes crazy," Naruto said.

"Yes let's," Itachi said following him out the door.

Itachi watched as Naruto moved out the door. He was excited to be around Naruto for forty-eight hours uninterrupted. He would pay all of Naruto and Sasuke's friends to leave them alone for the whole two days and nights but he knew they wouldn't even if he did do that. Sasuke would but that's about it. The rest were stuck on hovering Naruto especially because he was avoiding them for so long that they grew lonely and attached without him. It was weird and Itachi didn't like it but he accepted it because he knew and understood how they felt about being apart from the lively blonde.

It took them four hours to get to Snow Country but they all were having fun driving together.

"So, who is rooming with who?" Kiba asked.

"I am with Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I am with Itachi and that's all that matters to me," Naruto said carrying his bag grabbing a key from Kiba.

Itachi was shocked and he couldn't help but blush from everyone staring at him. He took his key and followed closely behind Naruto while everyone else sorted out the room situation.

"This room has two beds," Itachi said.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said.

Before Itachi could say anything, else someone knocked on the door.

"Kiba what's up?" Naruto said.

"This room goes to Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara," Kiba said handing them the keys to their room.

Itachi didn't know it at the time but Naruto had planned this trip out for the two of them.

"Thanks, Kib," Naruto said grabbing the keys and his bag again and gesturing for Itachi to follow.

When they got to their room Itachi was shocked to see that it was one bed and it was isolated from everyone else. The room was set up nicely and it was for a couple so Itachi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. It also had a porch with a balcony that led to a slope they could go down.

"So what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"Let's ski or snowboard," Itachi said as he just set his luggage down.

"Okay, do you know how to do either of them?" Naruto teased.

"No but I'm a quick learner," Itachi said with a huff turning his head away.

"Let's get going then," Naruto said pulling Itachi with him.

Itachi was shocked as they walked out of the room and no one stopped to talk to them or hang out with Naruto. No one even was paying attention to them they were all doing they're own thing. Itachi was also shocked to see some of his friends were there at the ski lodge.

"Itachi what's up?" Kisame said nodding to Naruto.

Kisame knew not to stay by the two long because he knew what was going between the other two but Itachi's other friends didn't know what was going on.

"I'm about to learn how to ski," Itachi said looking toward Naruto who remained indifferent as he patiently waited still holding Itachi's hand.

Itachi noticed that despite his friends being there Naruto never let go of his hand and that warmed his heart a lot.

"I got to go see you later," Itachi said pulling Naruto out of the lodge.

Before Itachi was completely gone he heard Deidara ask Kisame what was going on with him and Naruto. Kisame just laughed and said that it was obvious which confused Deidara. That was all he heard before he was out of the door with Naruto.

"You can always hang out with them sometime this weekend," Naruto said.

"Are you going to be with me?" Itachi asked.

"If you want me to be," Naruto said with a smile.

"Then maybe someday later," Itachi said but didn't care to hang out with his friends here.

Naruto grabbed the snowboard while Itachi grabbed some skis.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face as he watched Itachi.

"Yes, I'm sure," Itachi said with a stubborn huff.

"Itachi you helped me with my homework and a bunch of other stuff no need to be shy or stubborn," Naruto said.

"I got this I will show you," Itachi said but fell in the snow immediately afterward.

"Let's go," Naruto said taking Itachi to a small hill for beginners.

Itachi spotted the trainer and immediately didn't want to be there.

"Hi Naruto is this the person you were telling me about who might need to learn how to ski?" the woman instructor asked.

She looked about there age and from the looks of it, she liked Naruto.

'How many times has Naruto came here?' Itachi thought to himself.

"Yeah this is Itachi he needs to be here," Naruto said leading Itachi to a clear spot.

"I don't want to be here," Itachi whispered.

"You either take her help or mine," Naruto whispered back into Itachi's ear.

Itachi blushed but was resolute that he didn't want to take Naruto's help.

"Fine I will stay here," Itachi snapped a little.

"Stubborn as usual," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto are you riding a snowboard today?" the girl asked.

"Obviously," Naruto said bluntly.

"Don't be mean I know your gay don't worry I won't hit on you anymore especially since Sasuke said you're in a relationship," the girl said.

"Yeah and he's right here being stubborn," Naruto said touching Itachi's face with his gloved hands.

"Oh wow he's a beautiful catch how are you so lucky?" the girl said.

"Don't hit on him," Naruto said glaring at the girl.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears Naruto admitted to being in a relationship with him. He even got jealous. Itachi felt like his world could stop right there.

"Do you mind helping the kids who can't ride the snowboard over there while I help him?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Naruto said then looked back at Itachi. "I will be over there when your ready," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto I will tell the chef to give you two complement dishes tonight," the girl said as Naruto walked away toward the other side where kids were practicing snowboarding.

Itachi was kind of annoyed at himself for being so stubborn but he just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Naruto but if he really thought about it, he already has many times.

Itachi tried for an hour before he wanted Naruto to come back so he stopped and walked toward where Naruto was and he saw something that only made him smile.

"Look, Mr. Naruto is awesome," a kid said with a big smile as Naruto showed them how to go down the hill safely.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked up the hill again.

"I was bored without you," Itachi said.

"Did you learn?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," Itachi said still stubborn.

"Okay let's go down a hill together," Naruto said lifting his snowboard in his other hand.

"Big brother Naruto are you leaving?" a kid asked.

"Yeah sorry I have some private lessons," Naruto said.

"Aw..." all the kids said.

"Hey older brother Naruto is really cool right?" the little kid asked Itachi making Itachi smile softly.

"Yeah he really is," Itachi said.

The little boy ran away with a smile on his face. Itachi wasn't sure how many times within the years did Naruto come here but it seems it was multiple times with his brother, to say the least.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he had a set of skis now.

"Where did..." Itachi started but then seen the snowboard Naruto just had with the woman who was training him.

"I thought it would be easier than going all the way back. Are you ready to show me what you learned?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile on his face that annoyed Itachi.

"Let's get going then," Itachi snapped and started on his way.

* * *

(An hour later)

Naruto wouldn't stop laughing as they went into the lodge where they were staying and Itachi was beyond annoyed by his lover that he just wanted to hurt him.

"Is it enough by now?" Itachi growled out as they shook off at the door.

"I'm sorry but you said you were fine and flipped down the hill that was way too funny after I got out of being worried you broke something," Naruto said still chuckling making Itachi bright red.

"Stop being a showoff," Itachi said blushing and he was getting even more upset.

"Where have you two been? We didn't see you at the slopes," Sasuke asked as he walked up to them with Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Tell him," Naruto said wiping at his eyes.

Itachi looked like he was ready to snap but he calmed himself down and looked at his brother after nudging Naruto.

"We were at the practice slopes," Naruto said calmer now.

"Did you get better Itachi?" Sasuke asked excited to know.

Itachi blushed at the question which also made Naruto laugh out loud again.

"No he didn't," Naruto said laughing shaking his head as he got hit again.

"Shut up Naruto," Itachi fussed stepping on Naruto's boot then walked away.

Itachi didn't know what they talked about when he walked away because he was too irritated by the teasing that he didn't even turn back to see them. He went right back to his room with Naruto to take a warm shower and change clothes, so he could go and find his friends to go eat with them.

Itachi was just taking off his clothes when Naruto walked into their room with a smile on his face. Itachi continued to take his clothes off as he let Naruto enjoy the show. They haven't had any sexual contact with each other since they started dating aside from kisses and even that was limited because they spent less time together. They were always busy and Naruto avoided being alone with him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked his head tilting to the side.

"I'm going to take a shower because I want to take the tension out of my body seeing as I'm probably bruised since that happened earlier," Itachi said just as he took off his shirt.

"Do you need any help in there?" Naruto asked blatantly.

"I don't know if I should let you in there with me considering you're the reason I'm feeling this way now, to begin with," Itachi said as he turned around to see Naruto taking off his coat.

"Really? I'm at fault I didn't realize," Naruto said with a smile.

Just as Itachi was about to say something Naruto took off his shirt and shut him up completely.

"I could have sworn someone said they could ski by themselves but since I'm to blame maybe I should take responsibility for the backlash of that person's lie," Naruto said and Itachi couldn't help but take a nervous breath as Naruto walked toward him.

Itachi just let Naruto get closer to him and he let him pull him into the bathroom.

"You should take responsibility you show off," Itachi mumbled as Naruto kissed at his neck.

Naruto hummed his response as he unbuckled Itachi's pants after he did his own. Itachi was shocked that Naruto was the one initiating what they were doing because it was usually him doing it but he wasn't going to kick up a fuss about what was happening.

"Yes, it was completely your fault," Itachi mumbled as his hands went into Naruto's hair getting another hum from Naruto.

"Do you want to keep talking or should I give you a massage?" Naruto asked with lust in his eyes which shocked Itachi but he was liking this too much to continue talking so he gave Naruto a nod that he wanted that massage.

Itachi felt Naruto go up and down his back with his hands as he put something on his hands to make his skin relax even more than it was before. Itachi couldn't explain why he was so nervous when they had sex so many times in their time together but this was way more intimate than ever before.

"Your not tense anymore," Naruto said in a soft tone.

"Naruto if you keep going like this I will want more," Itachi said in a harsh voice.

"Who said we couldn't?" Naruto whispered in his ear.

That made Itachi turn around quickly and kiss Naruto harshly. There was a lot of passion that Itachi didn't expect but he welcomed it happily. He wanted all that passion focused on him, to begin with, and now that it was he wasn't going to let it go by any means.

"Can I?" Itachi asked as they slid out of their pants and got into the shower pushing each other along the way.

"Yes, now shut up with so much talking," Naruto said which shocked Itachi considering who was saying it to him.

Before Itachi could say anything, the water hit his face from Naruto turning it on and Itachi got closer to Naruto kissing him again.

"Do it," Naruto whispered.

Itachi smiled and went forward, even more, he knew what Naruto meant and he was happy to do what was asked of him especially because he wanted it just as much. It only took him a while to make Naruto moan out against him.

"Ready," Naruto mumbled against Itachi after a while.

Itachi didn't hesitate to put himself inside Naruto when he was told to and he had to stop himself from biting the blonde when he went in.

"It's been a while so start slow," Naruto groaned out.

"Do you remember our first time?" Itachi asked.

"How can I forget?" Naruto groaned because he knew what was to come as he felt a smirk form on the Uchiha who was behind him kissing his back.

Itachi started to move as he kissed the back of Naruto's neck sucking and biting everywhere, he could. This was something he waited for since they decided to stop doing it for the time, they were figuring out Naruto's feelings. He was shocked that Naruto was the one who initiated but he was never going to reject it if it was given to him.

The both of them didn't really last long though considering how pent up they were so it ended as quickly as it started with them both leaning down and sitting on the bathtub floor.

"Stupid Itachi takes it out," Naruto complained making Itachi chuckle.

"But I like being inside you," Itachi said as he cuddled into Naruto's hair and neck from behind.

"Stop it and take it out," Naruto said blushing brightly that Itachi could see it on the back of his neck.

"Are you being shy now Naruto?" Itachi asked licking Naruto's neck.

Naruto turned his head as much as he could giving Itachi a glare that made Itachi chuckle and kiss Naruto's nose. He let go of Naruto so Naruto could pull away but that was a bad decision because he was still inside of Naruto making him groan. Naruto pulled out quickly before Itachi could move to turn his butt away from him.

"Come on Naruto take a bath with me," Itachi said pulling Naruto toward him.

Itachi was shocked when Naruto let him pull him and let him fill the tub up.

"Speaking of which how well do you remember our first time?" Itachi asked.

"Our first time sucked Itachi. Do you remember that I had a limp for a week? You also left bruises because you didn't know what you were doing," Naruto said getting a laugh out of Itachi.

"I remember distinctly of you telling me that you wanted it harder and that you liked to be bit," Itachi said biting the back of Naruto's neck to prove his point.

"Stop your biting," Naruto groaned out.

"Naruto our first time was pretty reckless and a bit scary," Itachi said.

"We were both virgins so of course, it was," Naruto said.

"Yeah I think I had to persuade you to let me do it again," Itachi said making Naruto laugh.

"Yeah I remember the second time was more gentle I didn't have someone intent on making me scream that time," Naruto said making Itachi blush now.

"I like hearing you scream my name Naruto," Itachi said softly against Naruto's neck as he kissed it.

"I know you do," Naruto said.

"Can we?" Itachi asked hoping for another round.

"Maybe later, we're supposed to be hanging out tonight with my friends. Maybe we could invite your friends too," Naruto said.

"They will want to drink," Itachi said.

"Hell I do too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well then maybe I can let them know we can all hang out," Itachi said as he kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Itachi couldn't believe he was in the tub with the person he has grown to love so deeply. He just needed to know Naruto feels the same way about him. If he could get Naruto drunk like that one time maybe he could get some honest answers from the blonde.

Itachi was sure it was a good idea when he and Naruto talked about it until they had to actually deal with the problem that came with hanging out with all their friends. Especially when they were drunk. Itachi regretted his decision.

"Naruto let's get going," Itachi said as he helped the blonde up.

Itachi was shocked when Naruto let him pick him up as he wrapped his arms around him. Itachi was glad that he stayed sober.

"Itachi I want to have sex," Naruto mumbled into Itachi's neck making the Uchiha blush brightly as Kisame looked at him with a knowing look.

"Shut it," Itachi mumbled to Kisame.

"You shut it," Naruto said back to him as they walked out making Kisame laugh out loud.

When they got into the room Naruto pushed Itachi onto the bed shocking the other.

"I told you I want to have sex," Naruto said as he took off his shirt.

"Okay Naruto let me at least take my clothes off," Itachi said shocked by the aggressive behavior especially because this isn't how Naruto normally is.

"No," Naruto said pushing Itachi back down and started to unbutton his pants.

Itachi didn't even realize when he was undressed until he was completely undressed with his shirt just halfway off his shoulders holding his arms above his head. Naruto was kissing down Itachi's abdomen and other areas he knew the Uchiha was sensitive about.

"Naruto let me move my arms," Itachi growled out getting even more heated by the sexual tension in the room.

He wanted to do so much more but at the moment he couldn't get his shirt off his arms. He just wanted to touch the other and do many other things to him but the blonde wouldn't let him out.

"I have so much to tell you," Naruto said then kissed Itachi taking the shirt off the older boy's arms.

Itachi turned them around but he was glad to be facing Naruto because he didn't want to do it from the back the way they usually do he wanted it this way. Naruto always refused to look at Itachi when they did it but this time he didn't refuse or push him away.

"What do you want to tell me?" Itachi asked as he pushed inside Naruto while he could.

He was glad that he prepared Naruto so well earlier or this wouldn't be possible now.

"I love you," Naruto said making Itachi freeze completely.

"What?" Itachi said shocked.

"I said I love you Itachi," Naruto said.

Itachi didn't say anything he just pushed inside Naruto and started thrusting uncontrollably.

"Ita are you crying?" Naruto asked with a soft whisper against the Uchiha's neck as he gasped and moaned out but he gently brought Itachi's head up. "I really do love you Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said as he looked up at the older boy who was crying.

Itachi kissed Naruto hard and continued thrusting as the other moaned out his name. Itachi couldn't help but bite down on Naruto's collar bone and everything else making marks wherever he could. Itachi just couldn't get those words out of his head once Naruto said them.

'Naruto loves me,' Itachi thought as he came inside Naruto just as Naruto was coming.

That night was the first night that Itachi slept without a problem and with ease. He had no qualms at all he was at peace.

In the morning he was shocked to Naruto staring at him rubbing his head.

"Morning," Naruto mumbled sounding groggy.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked softly.

"Like I have been fucked," Naruto said giving Itachi a mental image of what they did last night.

"Well, you were," Itachi said.

"Crude Itachi," Naruto said as he stared at Itachi still like he was thinking about something rather important.

As Itachi was about to get up he was pulled back down.

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said I love you to you last night right? I do love you," Naruto said looking directly at Itachi.

"I love you too Naruto," Itachi said tears were forming again.

"Don't cry," Naruto said softly pulling Itachi into an embrace.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear that from you," Itachi said.

"Love is difficult," Naruto said.

"Yeah especially with you," Itachi said.

The two were right about that love is difficult and if it wasn't would it really be worth it? These two wouldn't know if they didn't do the one thing that secured their relationship give it a leap of faith.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto and Itachi their sex life was kind of symbolic. Naruto never faced Itachi when they had sex because he always felt guilty for it but now he did because he knew he loved the other back so he knew he didn't have to feel guilty anymore. Itachi I also felt had the right response for when Naruto told him how he felt._**

 ** _How did everyone like it? What is everyone's favorite part?_**


End file.
